ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfendoom (Wolfenstein)
Wolfendoom is a mod for Wolfenstein 3D by AReyeP. Its main purpose is to be similar to the Doom series, but the gameplay feels like Wolfenstein 3D. You play B.J. Blazkowicz Jnr, son of the legendary World War II hero and Commander Keen's father. Employed as a military consultant at the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC), you become involved in a race to close down 6 portals to another dimension, nicknamed the "Doom Dimension", opened up inadvertently by UAC Research personnel. An odd paradox to WolfenDoom is that in the backstory the main character was said to have played Doom on his workstation PC instead of doing work. Premise WolfenDoom features as a TC of Wolfenstein and Doom, the game serves as both a fanmade sequel of Wolfenstein 3D and a prequel of the Doom series. The 'Doomguy' marine's sprites are used to replace the Brownguard and are the common enemies found in the game until entering the Doom dimension (mentioned below) The game features the UAC on earth prior to it's establishment of a base on Mars, an early teleportation experiment opens up a gateway to another realm and the military takes over UAC's control and intends to exploit the dimension as much as possible retrieving artifacts and materials found there, until demonic creatures start appearing and killing the invaders of their home, BJ's mission is to close the portals off before they spill into our dimension and spell extinction for life everywhere. At the end of the game, UAC picks up a contract with the Military to build a base on Mars for doing Teleportation experiments believing that the remote location will prevent any harm to Earth, thus hinting at the events of Doom and Doom II. The extra dimensional realm in WolfenDoom is never referred to as Hell but simply "the Doomed Dimension" and functions differently, being an empty and safe (although gothic) place, the Monsters have a reverse role in attacking humans invading their realm rather than the other way around. Development Wolfendoom started out as an add on for the original full version of id software's Wolfenstein 3D. Back in 1995-96, when it was created, not many good add ons existed. AReyeP, the creator, borrowed the theme, and graphics, from id software's newer classic at the time, Doom, created a completely new storyline, and thus Wolfendoom came to be. Resources All of the graphics were new. They were all ripped from Doom and formated into Wolfenstein 3D format and put in the game. Sounds were also ripped from Doom and imported into WolfenDoom. There is no new music, and all the music is the same. Some sound effects made a high-pitched or low-pitched sound at the end or during the sound effect. WolfenDoom II WolfenDoom II - The True Depths of Hell was not made by AReyeP, the author is unknown. WolfenDoom II is an exact copy of WolfenDoom with some new levels, graphics, and sounds. The music was changed as well, the music was Doom music in ADLIB form. External links * Wolfendoom Category:Non-Doom mods Category:Crossovers